


C is for Care

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Series: Alphabet Drabble Series II [3]
Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gender dynamics, Teenage "Wisdom"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A prince should care about his princess shouldn’t he?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	C is for Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbane/gifts).



> Written ages ago - just getting around to reposting form my journal.

Touga chuckled. "A prince should care about his princess shouldn’t he?"

"A prince should be noble and caring," Utena countered cautiously.

"Of course." He smiled over her shoulder at a trio of passing girls. Utena could hear them dissolve into gossip and giggles. "Can a prince have more than one princess though? Would it be noble to pass by someone else in need of saving because he has already done it once?"

"A prince should help whoever needs it, but his princess is special."

"How would a girl know, then, if she'd met her prince?"

Utena huffed. "She would know."


End file.
